Haunted Screams
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: He thought he was finally getting an understanding as to what happened in the past. All Phoenix wanted was the truth, so he could move on, and live a future without looking back. And this girl here, Iris, was the key to solving it. However it doesn't take long for him to realize...some things from the past are better off staying dead.


Haunted Screams

 **Author Notes: Our Next lovely(cough creepy) one shot to celebrate Halloween is here~ Now some of you who are aware that I am an iris x phoenix shipper and some of you actually want more one shots of those...**

 **Well I may incorporate a teeny tiny amount into this...but hey this is gonna be scary, disturbing and based on the game(it's a what if scenario) so be warned, I'm pretty sure those of you know i do not own the Phoenix Wright series. But i don't wanna be sued, so here we go!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a chilly night, of course it wouldn't matter if it day or night, it was always cold on this mountain top. Here Phoenix Wright, defense attorney and current guardian to Maya and Pearl Fey.

Now he wasn't in his cozy office, no this wasn't his nice heated sanctuary. It was a temple for spirit mediums, originally when the idea of traveling up a snowy mountain he wanted nothing to do with it.

That was before he saw the picture in the magazine. Two women were in an article about there very training grounds he walk around in. The photo of the pair were in black and white, however it was clear as day when he saw her face.

One he believed he'd never see again. Big bright eyes shyly looking at the camera, long flowing hair laying down across her midback. A small sweet smile curved up embarrassingly. She was beautiful. She was a demon.

Specifically a demon that haunted his thoughts for years. It was his ex girlfriend, the one who tried to kill him, who's killed others and even attempted framing him for her crimes. Until Mia proved her guilt in court she was causing turmoil and pain for so many others for her selfishness.

For years he's questioned and contemplated the truth of her actions, her motivations. When they were together he and she seemed so happy, so sickeningly cute and fluffy with one another it was considered disgusting to anyone who didn't know romance.

When Mia went to court and stated that her reason for the crimes was to get the poisoned necklace, it seemed like a good explanation...at the time. Though as time goes by and he remembers the memories, he could tell that there was more to it.

However he hasn't figured it out yet. So here he is, standing face to face with a woman. Sleek, smooth hair down to her back, big brown eyes full of confusion, and what seems like...pain?

 **"I've committed sins, sins that I have to pay for. That is why I am here."** There was no doubts in his mind, this was his ex. Her angelic face as stunning as ever, he had to know. He was tired of these nightmares and games. **"We've met before, haven't we?"** She was startled.

Practically flinching as she denied it. Seeing her movements it was easy to see. Fidgeting, clasping her hands tightly together. **"You're...Dolly. Aren't you?"** Iris took a deep breath, visibly shaking with tears ready to leak through her eyes. **"No. I'm Iris."**

Phoenix didn't believe, but at the same time did believe in her words. Despite being the most mature out of his friends in college, he was still naive and childish as a kid. Older, and gone through lawyer school, he's mastered reading people.

It was just like with Matt Engarde, a man now sitting in jail for hiring an assassin to kill his rival. One of his previous clients whom at the beginning was thought to be an innocent man.

Her words held truth, she was in actuality Iris. But she was more then some priestess or monk in training. Especially with her comment about redeeming herself from the sins she's done in the past.

There wasn't much else he could say. because a horrible scream caught his attention. **"That sound came from outside!"** Iris was horrible pale as she sprinted outside, Phoenix right on her heels. The sounds intensified, becoming more familiar.

 **"NICK! HELP ME!"** It was Maya, together the two rushed, sprinting as fast as they could in the harsh cold snow. They ran across the bridge, lightning flashed in the sky. The clouds rumbling their displeasure.

Larry was following them, until a lightning bolt hit the bridge. Setting the rope aflame. **"Kyaa!"** Phoenix reacted quickly, pushing him and Iris a few feet. Just enough to land on the other side of the temple before the bridge broke.

Raising his hands Phoenix called out to his long time friend. **"Larry! Go call the police and let them know of the bridge collapsing!"** While the man with bad luck ran to do as told, both lawyer and monk turn and continue to the training room.

Together they shout for the girl, hoping to get a response. No reply came back, and it wasn't long to see why. Three bodies were found in the snow. Two of them unmoving, yet all were stained with blood.

 **"Godot!? Ms. Elise!?"** Both were checked, Godot's mask was ripped off, a large slash right across his face, his death caused by a fatal stab to the heart. Elise Deauxnim an authoress of childrens' books was stabbed multiple times all over her form.

Iris was sobbing at the loss of life, her entire body was shaking as she took in the horror of their wounds. **"Dammit!"** Phoenix went to the final body, it was Maya. **"N-Nick?"** Her arm and shoulder were sliced at pretty badly. **"Hang on Maya!"**

The poor girl was having a hard time seeing, but shrieked seeing Iris. "Look out Nick! Behind you!" He didn't understand, why was Maya acting this way, she was so tense, so terrified of Iris. **"She-she did this!"** It was impossible.

 **"She couldn't have Maya! She's been talking to me at the temple this whole time."** He ripped at his pants, momentarily shivering as he used to bandage her injuries. Nothing was making sense, not to any of them.

Iris was biting her nails, looking around, as if she was searching for something. The woman was on the verge of having a panic attack. Giggling was heard and all three of them froze in place. **"Teehee, well isn't this a lovely surprise."** In the shadows stood a silhouette.

Only one of the knew who it was. Maya and Phoenix backed up, standing beside Iris. **"All my favorite people are right in front of me. How** _PerFeCt!_ **Now I won't have the trouble of hunting you down myself."** The voice, now known as feminine giggled again.

Shivers went down everyones spine as the person walked forward, out of the shadows. Brown hair, pink and white spirit medium clothes. **"Pearls?"** It was clear to Phoenix as to what happened now.

Pearl was currently possessing someone. His eyes widened in shock, the person Pearl possessed looked exactly like Iris. **"Hmm who should I kill first? How bout you Iris? Why don't you come over to your big sister?"** Iris had tears in her eyes, her emotions were at their peak.

Bravely she stepped in front of her friends **. "Pheeny-Phoenix take Mystic Maya and go!"** Her look alike laughed whole heartedly. **"That is just so cute Iris, you think you can protect them from ME!?"** Maya gripped her friends arm harshly.

 **"Stop this Dahlia!"** His eyes flashed, Dahlia? His girlfriend from the past was dead? Now possessing Pearl? **"Why should I? You've gotten in my way long enough Iris, protecting that stupid love sick fool! If not for you that cursed Mia Fey wouldn't have gotten me killed!"**

The demon leaped, Iris moved swiftly, taking the blow and they tumbled into the snow. **"Come on Nick!"** Maya was trying to drag him away. However he wanted none of that. **"We can't leave her!"** Iris was pinned, Dahlia already given her sister a few good slashes of her knife.

Searching he found no weapons he could use to separate the two. So he improvised. **"Now Di-!"** He threw snow balls at Dahlia. Startling her, distracting her. She screeched enraged with his interference. **"You!"** Taking advantage of the situation the normally kind, pacifistic Iris kicked her sister.

Unbalanced, Dahlia tumbled into the cold white ground. Moving Phoenix grabbed the dangerous psycho, pinning her hands behind her back, keeping her away from the knife.

Even possessed, Pearl was still smaller and weaker then him. So he had no troubles holding her despite how hard Dahlia thrashed and struggled. Iris made motions with her hands, concentrating on the gestures.

In a language Phoenix was unfamiliar with, she began chanting, he noticed how desperate Dahlia started becoming, her breathing harsh and she fought all the more for freedom. Eventually Dahlia screamed, just as police arrived by helicopter.

Everyone saw with horrified expressions as something left the unconscious eight year old girl. In the sky was the red haired villain **. "No...NONONONONONO! I'm not DONE Yet! I-Can'T GOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Iris didn't pause once in her chantings.

Dahlia's screams echoed through the night as she began to fade, clutching her head in agony as she cursed at her sister, at the Fey family, and Phoenix Wright. Before disappearing, once and for all.

Things after that got blurry, Iris fainted, collapsing in her spot, still bleeding from her injuries. The police moved fast, taking her, Maya and Pearl, giving them quick check ups before rushing them to the hospital.

Phoenix was questioned, forced to reveal every detail of the incident, the two bodies were identified and covered. More help was to arrive soon and the bridge would be reconstructed. Now all he could do was wait. Wait and see what happens next.

The end

 **Author Notes: Yep, it's ending that way...I have no regrets! This was a what if scenario from the game. Those of you who don't understand well, all I can say is watch game three trial and tribulations final case.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked it, I'm not used to horror stuff seeing how I tend to be a scardy cat. So i felt this was sufficient enough for one shot week~ Thank you guys so much for reading and if you like, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'd love to see how you thought of this one shot.**

 **For those of you wanting a sequel...i'm telling you now. I'm not doing it. There's no reason for me to do one, because then I'll most likely give it a happy ending and that kinda defeats the purpose of the horror and twistedness of this chapter. So please leave no comments on that. Tchao for now folks~**


End file.
